


A Letter For A Moment

by lenoeu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Letters, M/M, Painting, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoeu/pseuds/lenoeu
Summary: Eiji sends letters after letters to Ash from Japan, not knowing he's long gone.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Letter For A Moment

Eiji sends letters after letters to Ash from Japan, not knowing he's long gone. Every letter is filled with the most mundane details of his life to the excruciating ache to see Ash once again, feeling something missing and knowing that everything would feel right once they met again under better circumstances, to start fresh again. He picked up painting at one point, spent hours drawing out a scene from what he imagined would become of them if Ash were to just hurry up and get to japan already. 

Spring wouldn't wait forever, but Eiji would.

Alex and Bones don't have it in them to open the letters, an unspoken agreement since the first one came in. Sing pretends to not notice the growing pile of papers on the side of the room when he comes to visit. He's entertained the thought of throwing them out once. The sharp pain that crosses his heart at the sight of them battle the ache left by shorter sometimes. 

Its unfair, he thinks.

Yet, when he tried to hold one over the trashcan, his body weighed down as if filled to the brim with lead. Its unfair, he repeats. The weight doesn't leave him until he dutifully places the paper back where it belongs, and he left without sparing the corner another glance. 

In the letters, Ash's eyes don't stray from Eiji's as they sit with their shoulder's touching just a bit. He doesn't think he's ever felt so much at ease. In the letters, they meet again and tell each other about their mundane lives and touch with a fervor that speaks of yearning.

In the letters, Ash and Eiji are nothing but two people with tearfully boring lives and have no extraordinary stories of guns or drugs to tell. They fall in love under the sunset and Eiji laughs as Ash butchers another japanese word he reads in the paper.

In the letters, the world is fair to Ash and Eiji.

**Author's Note:**

> MCD is my jam
> 
> the idea of fleshing this out and have an unsuspecting eiji write numerous letters to a dead we-couldve-been-lover is very... tempting
> 
> please leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
